Communication devices include slot antennas for the purpose of communication. Such slot antennas generally include a long and slim slot, formed on a metal plate, to emit radio waves. Phones utilize the antenna for communication with radio access networks, while communication devices like laptops and tablets utilize the antenna for connecting to wireless networks like Wi-Fi. Design of communication devices are ever changing, and correspondingly, the design of the slot antennas also change with change in design of the communication devices.